


float to you

by jessamoo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, your not very good at following orders are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	float to you

“Hey, come on lets start.” Cam clapped his hands and Vala slumped her shoulders.

He ignored that, because it was obvious this waste a waste of time for both of them. The sooner it was over, the better.

“I really don’t see the point of these exercises you know.” Vala complained. She wandered away from him surveying random things in the room.

“Well, not for the rest of the team, no. That’s why there not here.” Cam followed her, wanting to get on with completing these stupid tasks. Vala however did not miss his annoyed tone and raised an eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean? You don’t trust me?” she said, putting her hand on her hip.

“No it’s not that it’s just...”

“What? It’s just what?”

Cam sighed loudly. He’d tried to be diplomatic – if that was the right term. Well he’d tried not to offend her. It wasn’t always that easy for him though, with Vala. They were both as stubborn – and as straight with each other – as any two people could be. This wasn’t the best mix in high stress situations. Or any situation, really.

“Well you aren’t exactly great at following orders are you? Hence the team building exercises. You, Miss Mal Doran, need to learn to listen. So come here.”

Vala locked her jaw.

“Please.” He added.

Vala rolled her eyes and stomped as slowly as possible over to Cam, who pulled a thick red sash from his pocket.

“Is this building team trust, or is it just about indulging some strange kink of yours?” Vala smirked.

“Shut up.” Cam shot back, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her round. “now.” He said, carefully placing the sash over her eyes. “This is a trust exercise about listening.” He pulled the sash into a knot and turned her round again to face him – even though she couldn’t see him. “I’m going to tell you where and which way to walk. You have to trust me not to let you fall into anything. That make sense?”

Vala smiled and nodded, apparently now enjoying the novelty of the task.

“Oh also – “cam started, walking to stand a little further from her. “There is not allowed to be any touching.”

“Oh that’s a sentence that’d ruin a night.”

Cam smiled – glad she couldn’t see him. “ok. Walk forward.”

 

The novelty wore off for Vala about one minute in. Every time she tried to reach up to take the blind fold of cam caught her and insisted she carry on a little longer. She knew he wouldn’t be here with her if he didn’t have orders to be – but she complied anyway, sensing that she wasn’t going to win when he had the advantage of actually being able to see.

“Aren’t you bored already?”

“No. It’s nice to see you listening to me for a change.”

Vala smiled sarcastically. “Well...I suppose it’s appropriate for me and you to be doing this.”

“How do you mean? Left left left!” Cam ordered her loudly, just as she narrowly missed the table’s edge.

“I mean...well, I’ve done enough ‘team building’ with Daniel to last me a lifetime, if you know what I mean. I’m good with Sam, and muscles never really smiles at anyone or anything but I’m still ok with him.”

“What? You’re...your not good with me?”

Vala stopped walking, a little lost as Cam had stopped telling her where to go. She was surprised as well, as his voice had taken on a hurt tone.

“Oh well don’t get upset darling!” she smiled. “I didn’t mean it like that! All I really meant is that were not really best friends are we? Like you said, I don’t listen to you, and you don’t listen to me. I get it now. Were both too...”

“Impulsive, stubborn, annoying, hot tempered-“

“Yes yes, alright. Point is, we are the ones who need to learn how to trust each other most, instead of shouting and pushing each other around. We do that far too often for it to be considered normal.”

Vala stepped forward, feeling silly having this conversation stood still with a blind fold on. She hesitantly put her hands out a little way in front of her. She came to a stop as they collided with Cam’s chest and she nearly fell into him. To stop her swaying he grabbed her small waist which ended up bumping against him.

Vala smirked. “I thought you said no touching allowed?” she said quietly.

“Vala.” Cam reached around to untie the sash, and stroked her hair back into place. “Have you ever wondered...if all of those traits... if...if you and I are good for each other?”

“A minute ago you were saying – “

“Yeah I know, just answer the question.”

“Well...I don’t know. We can’t be all that bad for each other...after all, you do still have your hands on my waist.”

Cam glanced down, then after a pause looked back up into her eyes. He didn’t remove his hands, which made her smile again.

“I think...you do need to listen to my orders more. But sometimes you don’t, and you end up saving our asses. That’s a good thing. You just need to see which times are appropriate.”

“So challenging you is a good thing, but only sometimes, and I have to decide which times they are? That doesn’t even make sense Cam! How am I supposed to know?” Vala’s eyes grew wide and slightly afraid, and she was gripping his t shirt in her fists.

“You’ll know!” he said, placing his hand on either side of her face to reassure her. He smiled at her.

 

He’d never really considered his relationship with Vala. She was usually to caught up in Jackson, and

He was always caught up in his work. And basketball. But when he thought about it – he needed someone to question him occasionally. It was like; she made him be better at what he did. She made him think. And he regretted being so cold with her when she’d first been drafted onto the team, too. Because without realising it, he quickly felt as if she’d always been there. And she was supposed to be there. There were times when they literally grabbed each other in anger but he didn’t think he could act so candidly with anyone else. Vala never had to ask what he was doing, she’d hit him back because she was strong and just the same as him.

Whilst Cam’s thoughts were travelling to quickly, Vala – who was still looking up with him with her sad eyes –had settled on the only thought that she could concentrate on.

“Cam?” she whispered, and he looked at her – having been closing his eyes. He came back and focused on her. “Can you just be kissing me now?”

He kissed her quickly, almost roughly, tangling his fingers in her hair to pull her closer. She tugged at the waistband of his trousers and they went stumbling backwards bashing into the table at full speed – never breaking apart.

 

The red sash was left discarded on the floor as he picked her up onto the table.

They didn’t need it anymore.

Because the trust had always been there, really.


End file.
